


[Partial Not-fic] -- Natasha Romanov Saves The World (And, By Extension, The Universe.)

by CescaLR



Series: Nadya Remizova (Is Most Certainly Not Natasha Romanov, What Are You On About?) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental World Domination, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Stark Industries, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Hydra, Kinda, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov-centric, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, SHEILD gains a sword and that sword is the Security Department, SHIELD, SI's Legal Department, SI's PR Department, SO, Sokovia Accords, Sorry Not Sorry, Stark Industries, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Company - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uhm, World Defense Divison of Stark Industries (International), additionally - Freeform, also, also SHIELDRA nope no thanks Nat and Peggy stop that cool? Cool, and I do mean that, and therefore before Sokovia, anyway, but they're called the Superhuman Accords because they're put into action, done? done, eh, hm, hmm, in the next part of the series i guess, it kinda is one and it kinda isn't idk, it's a thing that matters, it's late I have too many tags, just before Ultron, kind of, like a liar, no really they didn't mean it [probably], ok ok I'm done d o n e I say, quick question why are there so many time travel tags?? idk, regardless, semi not-fic, they'll be in the addendum drabbles, thor and everyone else is there i just don't mention it (yet), um yeah, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CescaLR/pseuds/CescaLR
Summary: Natasha Romanoff. Natasha Romanov. Natalie Rushman. Natalia Romanova. Black Widow.Nadezdha Remizova. Nadya. Nadia Bachman. Natalie Rushman. [Superheroine name, not yet decided - the internet is working on it, though.]Many names. Same woman... at the same time. Sort of.This story - sort of story, because everything could go in so many directions (and I'm bad at planning) - is about her.In particular - well. You read the title, didn't you? More important than that, though, is the method used.Meaning, of course: Time-Travel.





	[Partial Not-fic] -- Natasha Romanov Saves The World (And, By Extension, The Universe.)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really watched most of the MCU. I've seen bits and pieces, most notably Infinity War, Guardians 1&2\. The Thor movies, but I only really remember Ragnarok. The Marvel-Fox hybrids; TASM 1&2 (which is non-affiliated with the MCU given Homecoming), Venom and Deadpool 1&2\. I think I watched the Iron Man movies when they came out, and the first Avengers, but my memory surrounding them is shoddy. I saw Doctor Strange. Jessica Jones S1, but none of the other TV shows, and not the rest of that one. I know practically nothing about Natasha, but I like her character well enough. I also like the Guardians and Strange and Tony and Barnes and T'Challa and the rest well enough; I don't hold any particular grudges. But, I also don't mind reading fics that are very obviously pretty heavily Team Iron Man and anti-Team Cap, so. There's that. 
> 
> This fic is rectifying the lack of Natasha centric gen fics that are time-travel based. Given that she's literally never the time-traveller. It is a not-fic because of all the previously mentioned stuff about knowing very little. And it will only be the one chapter. And, finally - 
> 
>  
> 
> I'd really really really love it if someone took the idea and ran with it pretty please with a cherry on top I spent a very long time looking for a Natasha POV Time-Travel fic, but I couldn't find a single one. She's usually just a background character, and the Black Widow deserves her own chance at going back. At least, imo.

I think the most difficult decision here, is when to send her back  _from,_ and when to send her back  **to.**

And whether or not to use what some time-travel fics use; another entity, or whether to just drop her in the past. Or, like one fic I read, where, after Thanos defeats them and destroys half of everything, they make a time-travel device and go back that way. It was Tony, in that one, who was chosen to go back, because it's  _always_ Tony, and honestly, give the guy a break. He really doesn't need the extra stress.

Nobody does, of course. But look in the time travel tag, and the amount of Tony being thrown backwards is staggering. Loki goes back too, and so do various others. But Natasha? None. Not a single one. She's always just there, in the background. Or the foreground, but on the 'opposite side', as it were. 

I'd like to change that. Because there might be a lot of red in her past, a lot of blood spilt - but that doesn't have to define her future. Especially if she goes back in time and never does those things in the first place, that also helps. 

So. When would you send her back from, and when to? I think we'd have to do it after Thanos snaps his fingers. A while after, too, because it takes time to build a time machine, even with the help of most everyone left with the brains to do so. 

So during the time the scientists and Thor, who helps enough because he's had years, over a thousand of them, surrounded by what amounts to magic and that helps  _enough._ Dr. Strange is dead, and the time stone is gone with Thanos, but Wong is still around, I'd think. And he'd help, because really - there's no other way to stop Thanos. The  _universe_ is too short-staffed to even try, now. Regardless - During that time all that's happening, FRIDAY, her boundaries abolished and her primary mission statement altered, she debriefs Natasha on what to expect.

Because Natasha was chosen for multiple reasons. One might have been her part in the fall of SHIELD when trying to expose HYDRA exposed everything. 

One might be her own wishes to atone for that. Another might be that, over the years - because this must take years, there's nothing, no precedent for doing this without the Time Stone, the only time-travel so far accomplished has been  _forwards_ and that wasn't really time travel, just being frozen in various ways for decades and decades - she's gotten to know people she hadn't.

Natalie Rushman met and grew to know Tony Stark when he was dying. Natasha Romanoff signed off on his report  _Iron Man: Yes, Tony Stark: Not recommended_ because of how he'd been acting.

But that's what it was, she'd realised by this point. Acting. Because he was  _dying._ And a dying man is never recommendable for a long-term team position. They tend to be reckless. 

Natasha had researched his public and not-so-public presence, from before and after Afghanistan, before and after all those major events. She didn't know every, of course, she didn't. But she knew enough. 

Enough not to make the same mistakes, I would say. They'd never be friends, exactly, in this future; the both of them had been burned, one too many times. And they'd sided against each other - it makes things difficult. Muddies the waters.

Well. I'd like to think they could be friends when she tries again. She'd need to befriend him, anyway - Shuri's lectures regarding Natasha's misplaced suspicion of sufficiently advanced technology were enough, after many years, to break down her distrust of Stark's AI.

FRIDAY helped with that, too. And the lack of JARVIS was felt, even then, in that future. 

But the point is - she'd need to befriend him anyway. The resources he has still and had had then would be inevitably invaluable. Natasha could take what she was wearing with her - because she'd need proof she went back. And it was science, mostly, and while Tony himself said he probably wouldn't trust her entirely... he wouldn't say no to some of his own future inventions (the most important ones) handed over to him on a silver platter. Not a Tony so soon removed from the Merchant of Death persona. 

And a video message from his older self, this future one, to seal the deal. Just in case. 

Natasha would have to go back properly; not replacing the consciousness of her old self - she needed to change things, to prepare, but the day-to-day... big changes needed to be made. But the butterfly effect? They couldn't risk that. They wouldn't know what would happen if Natasha said something she hadn't at the wrong moment, or said something she had at the right one. Just a slight difference and things could get very derailed later along the line. No, big differences were best. 

And besides. Natasha had no desire to relive the Red Room. 

(But she would have to replace Natalie Rushman. That was when she was going to re-introduce herself to the world of superheroes. A message to Fury, a mention of  ** _that_** protocol, and some minor plastic surgery so nobody would notice just how similar she looks to Natasha Romanoff, and dying her hair blonde before the other her has the idea to do so. Just enough to make Natalie Rushman who she is going to be. After she does the things leading up to that point that she needs to do behind the scenes, as it were.)

* * *

With Shuri and all the other geniuses putting most of the effort into Time-Travel, they had to put the rest towards finding something that could at the very least protect Natasha from the side-effects of it, if not stop them from affecting her at all.

Pepper, who hadn't been culled (but whose pilot had been, and she was lucky that Extremis saved her long enough for what remained of the nearest hospital to stabilise her, and then for Shuri and what remained of the Wakandan medical professionals to restore her to near perfect health, and if she hadn't gone near a private jet without at least three other backup pilots near it with her and as many others as she could glare into joining once she boarded then, well, nobody batted an eyelid at that behaviour), suggested Extremis.

Steve, who also hadn't, and Barnes, who was another example, hesitantly put for the idea of the use of the Super-Soldier Serum.

Shuri, who got a light in her eye at both of these - combined them into  _one whole thing._

* * *

When the time came, Natasha almost regretted the necessity of it. She'd gotten somewhere resembling good ground with Tony, in that conversation actually occurred without argument now, and she'd be leaving Steve and the rest of the people she was now friends with behind. 

But Natasha is not naturally an emotional person. She gave everyone a nod, her eyes scanning each face lest she forgets it - and before anyone could say anything else, Natasha would active the object. The form the time travel device takes really doesn't matter, in the end; it'd be technical-magical comic book jargon, anyway. 

* * *

So that's where we take her from. A more informed Natasha, to a time before things got too bad. We'll be taking Iron Man's timeline for this one; his parents died at 17, he started running the company at 21. That's just to give an idea for the timeline of all other events, so you know.

Natasha's first task, when she arrives three years before the said event, is to somehow bring to Stark's - Howard Stark's - attention that HYDRA and SHIELD might as well be synonymous. And then, after that...

To track down the Winter Soldier. 

Tony Stark and Shuri working together was a rather frightening thing, but it yielded similarly terrifying but equally brilliant results. On the one memory device Natasha had been given, was everything she'd need.

Including the unfortunately named BARF. 

Now - finding the Winter Soldier she required wouldn't be easy. Helping him, Natasha thinks, is going to be harder. Not least because she knows she's not the most suited to be a therapist, but then, that's what BARF is for. 

(She is renaming that. When she can think of something that works as an acronym, and not just an initialism.)

And so - Nadezhda 'Nadya' "Nadia Bachman" Remizova was born. Eventually to become "Natalie Rushman"... Natasha admits she likes to link her pseudonyms. 

(She chose the first name because it means hope. And that's what she needs the most of. Thing is - Natasha's not the most hopeful. Somewhere out there, the original Natasha - well. Best not to think about that.)

* * *

She helps him, of course. Eventually. Natasha's an incredible spy, so finding him and capturing him is almost laughable - especially now, with the power running through her veins. 

(Turns out the weakened Extremis and Super-Soldier Serum balance each other out quite well.)

The problem is the 'eventually' part. Because BARF helps, it really does (and when he's Barnes he finds the acronym amusing enough so Natasha quietly shelves her thoughts on renaming it) but, well.

The guilt comes after. And with that, she can sympathise - but help?

Natasha, on that front, hasn't even attempted to start helping  _herself._

* * *

It is another Winter Soldier that kills Howard Stark that day, in a similar way. But, for whatever reason, the Soldier never returns to base.

And Maria Stark returns home, unable to remember, four days later. (Or at least - this is what she claims. The media eat it up, of course; Maria Stark is a PR powerhouse.)

HYDRA's a mess. SHEILD's not much better. SHEILDRA is, thankfully, no longer a thing, nor a worry. Peggy Carter is not one to cross, after all. 

(Natasha decided it was better to nip that problem in the bud. The information meant for Fury would be usable in both time periods, after all - and, really. Letting HYDRA take over to any extent more than it had by the time of Howard's death was unacceptable. Natasha allowed herself some guilt about not interfering sooner, but Barnes' situation had taken precedence. After all - SHEILD were adults. And they'd lasted well into the 2000s without her interference originally, hadn't they? Barnes, however - no. The atrocities HYDRA had committed through him could _not_ be allowed.

She had enough red in her ledger for the both of them. And... she cared.)

In the mess, Nadya Remizova and Jim Byrnes' acceptance into SHEILD is both quiet and unremarkable. It goes unnoticed that before 1991, the two technically hadn't ever existed. But then - they're not the only ones within the agency with the same 'background'. 

* * *

'Nadya' gets "Nadia Bachman" and "Natalie Rushman" set up as her undercover aliases - birth dates, family, immigration papers for said non-existent people, schooling, medical records, the works. 'Nadya Remizova' exists only so far as SHEILD, and no further. 

James does the same for 'Jim Byrnes' and the 'undercover' alias - they're  _all_ undercover aliases - "John Burns". He doesn't have to change too much for the first. Bucky's an assassin, not a spy, so he's not as used to the lies required. And they need at least one of them to have _somewhat_ of a background, regardless. 

Natasha helps, teaches him certain techniques. It works. He lies better for the role of John.

They're a team, she thinks. It's a nice thought. 

 

* * *

One of Tony's requests was that she doesn't let him get too far into the Merchant of Death. But the thing is - that Tony doesn't exist.

And Natasha... Thanos scares her. They  _need_ the firepower this Tony can give the world. The guilt piles on, but she doctors the video Stark made for himself. She gives Stark everything on hand, all his inventions, and she explains away the lack of lethality as paranoia. If someone like Hammer got ahold of his - He stopped her from saying more. Tony got the picture.

Maria Stark, head of the PR branch, gives Nadia a pay raise and a suspension for lying to them all. (Including Tony. But the thing is - Thanos scares Maria, too.)

Natasha likes her. 

* * *

SI, Stark Industries, might secretly take over the world. Not in a megalomaniac overload sense - but they're the people behind World Defense on an extra-terrestrial scale. 

Natasha and the rest hadn't exactly planned this, of course. But we're getting ahead of ourselves.

(SI Security, PR, Legal, R&D, and  _other_ divisions are - perhaps a little scary. Natasha Romanoff is known as many people within both. 

As is Bucky. The team is many people by this point, but like I said. I'm getting ahead of myself.)

* * *

They help Bruce Banner. They need the Hulk, of course - massively, somewhat worryingly intensely  _require_ the Hulk and the manpower he brings to the table - but Banner doesn't deserve his treatment.

And the Hulk doesn't deserve his, either. A new being hunted from the moment of his creation.

No wonder he's violent. That alongside the trigger of anger... it doesn't help. 

But they help Bruce Banner. Along the way, Natasha figures out that the Hulk needs help, too. 

* * *

Bruce Banner very quietly joins SHIELD as part of the basis of a very quiet initiative. Fury and Hill co-direct this initiative because something like this needs that. Nadya Remizova and Jim Byrnes are added to the roster, equally quietly. Once he's able to be, Agent Coulson is added as their handler.

It's bittersweet, Natasha knows. Her and James' involvement is kept so quiet, it's never even written down. 

* * *

Another, very quiet assimilation; Members of SHEILD start getting civilian cover as employees of Stark Industries. Pepper Potts is Tony's PA, Natasha knows, so they're nowhere near when the Avengers will become a proper thing, though the roster has two of its original members already, not that anyone knows this. After all, officially, there's no roster. Officially, Fury's Avengers Initiative is still 'in the works'. 

Officially. 

But still. SHIELD takes root in SI. This is the start of the previously mentioned World Domination/Procetion thing. Natasha notices it happen. Despite the fact that Tony never stopped being the Merchant of Death, he just started being everything else, too, including Iron Man in a nanobot suit (but excluding a survivor of something like Afghanistan, though the Ten Rings are still... dealt with) and despite the fact that it's a terrible idea -

Thanos. 

So... Natasha lets it happen. Once the Mad Titan is dealt with, she'll deal with the fallout.

(And the guilt. There's gonna be a lot of guilt. Maybe.)

* * *

When Steve is unfrozen, the 40s facade is a little better than last time. 

Probably because Barnes was chosen, quite accidentally and quite hilariously, to play... well, the role of Barnes. 

(Bucky and Natasha do laugh about this. The fact that it's an open secret within SHEILD/SI that Jim from Security, John from Manufacturing and Agent Byrnes are one and the same with James  Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes is... amusing.

Especially since nobody's figured out Nadezhda and Natasha are also the same person. But, well. Only Peggy, Fury, Tony, Maria, Nadya, James and JARVIS know. So.)

(She didn't even get  _that_ much surgery. I mean.  _Come on._ You're all supposed to be  _spies._ Mostly Natasha's just frustrated that her old self hasn't realised yet. Or Clint, or Coulson.)

* * *

When Nadezhda Remizova and Natalia Romanova meet... a few people probably faint. The idea of them working together, rest assured, is  _fucking terrifying._

SHEILD is scared. The funny thing is, Stark Industries isn't. 

That  _should_ be worrying. In fact, Natasha should have seen that as a sign of things to come. 

(She doesn't exactly regret her inattention regarding Stark's ~~lackeys~~ ~~minions~~ _employees_ , though. It only helped; that slightly worrying gleam in their eyes - in the end.)

* * *

What Ultron was supposed to be, Natasha still fears. Mostly because of what it became, frankly - but the idea isn't... it's so worryingly close to something like _total control_ thatit scares her. 

But what Ultron brought about the necessity of - Vision... they need him. And the guilt Ultron caused in Tony - it's. Well.

They're all guilty for something. And for when Thanos gets here, they need Iron Man, Tony Stark. Not the Merchant of Death, they needed him to prepare for the Mad Titan's arrival.

There's a difference. In what they need for preparations, and what they need for the  _fight._

But.

But.

(Nadia Bachman pesters her Boss about getting Fri and JARVIS as many back-ups as possible. Tony Stark listens to his PA, partly because she's his PA, and partly because she's Natasha Romanov from the future telling him JARVIS or FRIDAY will  _die_ at some point if he doesn't.

Tony can read between the lines.)

* * *

AIM is still a problem, here. Natasha needs to let Stark fight some of his own battles, after all. He's her friend enough, sure. But he's still the Merchant of Death in this go-around, long after he stopped in the last life.

(She's too guilty around him about that to be his friend - but it's the right amount of guilt for her job as PA. It makes her harsher on him about doing the right thing.)

AIM is still a thing. But - Natasha forgot about how Extremis got hold of Pepper, who nowadays, she's fond of, whereas she hadn't really known her, before. The future, of course, she'd known her then, but Before... Pepper Potts hadn't even been on her radar. ~~(More guilt, it seems.)~~ And Harley, the kid. She hadn't even known he'd existed, so Natasha had never known he was attacked.

(Harley, she thinks, must have died in the snap in the last world. Stark never mentioned him, and nor did he ever mention the other kid. Parker.)

She knew, vaguely, that Happy had been attacked. Luckily for everyone - Natasha had been there when he was.

(Luckily for Nadya's cover, Happy had gotten knocked out in the fight, and only sustained minor injuries. There was no CCTV in the area. And no witnesses. Natasha's Extremis-Serum hybrid hadn't been unceremoniously revealed.

Yet.)

* * *

Steve doesn't get the in-jokes in SHIELD and SI about Bucky at first. He cottons on quick enough, though - but he doesn't exactly find it amusing. 

Here's the thing. Natasha ambushes him with BARF. Because he spent seventy years in the ice, and before that - he was at war. So she'll treat him like all the other war veterans she knows (which is a few. SHIELD attracts certain types of people) and help him the only way she knows how. 

After that...

Steve Rogers, as Captain America, gets added to the Avengers initiative alongside the others already there. Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man [ _' but that's dangerous, he's the Merchant of Death! ' the media cries mentally, 'shut the fuck up', the PR department thinks with a saccharine smile - neither are **quite** as crass on camera, however; the former for fear of the legal department, and the latter because they're... well.  **PR**_ ], and of course, two individuals who wish to remain anonymous. 

At least, until the internet names them. 

* * *

The Accords are brought up before General Ross gains Secretary of State status. Tony Stark and by extension, Stark Industries and, by extension, SHEILD and vehemently  _not_ by extension the World Security Council, mainly because by this point, they might as well be a division of Stark Industries and not their own thing (there will be no tesseract in new york, and if there still is somehow a portal, Natasha knows the Avengers now have better weapons than a  _nuke,_ thank you, there will be _none of that_ ), are a force to be reckoned with.

The Accords are miraculously in place  _just_ before Ultron shows his ugly mug. They have the freedom, thanks to the SI legal team, to chase him across the globe.

Vision is made, with much more ease, and less loss of JARVIS. FRIDAY and JARVIS come back online after they're used in parts as a base for Vision, along with the scraps of another AI Stark was working on (because, really, when is he not? Nadia/Natalie/ ~~Natasha~~ /Nadya have to nag him to sleep  _constantly_ ) and he's new, a child still in terms of how long he's existed, but Natasha can tell he's not the same Vision as the one she knew. And that he never will be.

After all - JARVIS, FRIDAY, and an unnamed AI were used to make him, alongside the mind stone. That's bound to make a difference - even without the differences in the AIs in question.

(By this point JARVIS and FRIDAY are... scarily like Skynet. Honestly, Natasha is pretty sure the unfinished scraps of that unnamed AI are what balanced out Vision's personality to something safer. Not that JARVIS and FRIDAY aren't great, they're just a little - _worryingly large.)_

* * *

To: Hill, M. Director of Security Department, World Defense Division. [SHQ]; Fury, N. Head Director of Security Department, World Defense Division. [SHQ]

From: Parker, P. Intern, R&D Department, All Divisions. [New York, USA]

Subject: Recruitment, I guess?

Hi! Director. Director Hill. Directors. 

They say - or, I've heard, been told - um, that you're the people to ask about this. But, well.

What do you know about Spider-man?

\- Parker, P.

* * *

To: Stark, A [Man, Iron]. Head of R&D Department, All Divisions except what Dr Banner Runs. [Stark Tower, New York, USA]

From: Banner, B [Hulk, The.] Head of R&D Department, The Only Divisions that Dr Stark Dosen't Cover. [Stark Tower, New York, USA]

Subject: Really, Stark?

Look, Tony,

I mean... not that I don't appreciate the job, and all. But is that _really_ my title? I mean, it doesn't actually say what divisions  _you_ cover, so how is anyone supposed to actually know?

genuinely curious,

\- Banner, B. 

 

To: Banner, B [Hulk, The]. Head of R&D Department, The Only Divisions that Dr Stark Dosen't Cover. [Stark Tower, New York, USA]

From: Stark, A [Man, Iron]. Head of R&D Department, All Divisions except what Dr Banner Runs. [Stark Tower, New York, USA]

Subject: But where would the fun be in boring titles?

And also, if they don't know our doctorates, they don't work here. 

Simple. Them's the rules. If you don't read each other's papers, how are you supposed to work together as a good and proper unit??

utterly bewildered by your confusion,

\- Stark, T. [Iron Man.]

p.s. Brucie-Bear, please relax with the formalities. We aren't writing letters in Edwardian England. Nat's the time-traveller, here. 

* * *

But yes. Thanos is defeated, because - what would be the damn point if he wasn't? So, in a way, it's a time-travel fix-it fic, but I'd like to think everyone's mentally traumatised enough by some of the changes. 

Like the whole accidental-not-so-accidental take over of the world by Stark Industries. 

Yeah. That. It wasn't exactly  _traumatising,_ but it did lead to some traumatising things. 

Afghanistan didn't happen, but Natasha supposes there are such things as fate.

(Tony gets kidnapped anyway. But given the Extremis-Super-Soldier-Serum mix that Natasha finally deigned to share with him -  _"And you couldn't have given me this sooner??" "You needed to create **some** things yourself, and I didn't have everything, it took a while to remember how they said they did it-" "Ugh, fine, Nat, please stop with the guilt; I'm allergic to emotions, but next time, **please** don't be a stranger-" - _just before it happened, like _a few weeks ~~(she'd cut it far too close)~~_ ~~,~~ he was saved from any heart problems.

That didn't stop him from being captured, but he didn't have to work for them; this one group among many that the Merchant of Death had angered.)

(After that, everyone on the team who could have the Extremis-Serum got given it.)

* * *

The accords meant everyone had to be registered, but thankfully, given the amendments made by the rather scary entity known as the Legal department of Stark Industries and it's allied shadow organisations SHIELD and the WSC, meant that none of those registered had to be in any way, shape, or form at all publicised. 

But the threat was there. If they didn't work within the interests of Earth and it's inhabitants, well. They might find everything there ever was to know about them (not their family, because that would just be doxing for doxing's sake and ~~SI~~ those behind the Superhuman Accords are fair people) on the internet. 

Might, of course, means  _most definitely will, you fuckers,_ in this context. It's only implied, of course, but those registered get the gist.

Those not registered are found. And if they don't register - well. 

Then they're just supervillains, aren't they? Not like the good and upstanding members of society that  _do_ sign the Accords. And, yes, you  _will_ be left alone. This isn't like the draft or anything, it's just for safety reasons.

Honest. 

* * *

(See, the thing is, it's kind of like the draft. That part'll just wait until Thanos gets to Earth, the **request** to help fight him hidden in the fine print.

(The Legal department is  _scary._ Getting it passed was a hell of a feat - there was a party the likes of which never seen before once the Accords got passed.

PR, never being one to settle for second-best when it came to party-throwing, having managed to get through the media storm of the Accords and then Ultron and then making everyone involved come out smelling like fucking roses, threw an even bigger one.)

* * *

In the end, Nadya is pretty happy with how everything turned out. PR was really helpful once it got leaked that she was a time-traveller, and since they were actually only a few weeks before she'd gone back in the original timeline now, well. They just pretend the device was a few-weeks-in-the-future creation from a collaborative work with the genius Princess Shuri of Wakandan Royalty and the other greatest minds all over the world, very obviously and emphatically including Tony Stark himself. 

Nadya demurred, smiled for the cameras, and Natasha thinks that this? Really couldn't have gone any better. 

Except they could probably have avoided taking over (most of) the world. 

(Well. There's still that last little bit, excluding Wakanda. It might be fun. After all, it's just an accident, really. They're only helping.

Honest.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention a lot of people in this. I might edit it and add in little segments which talk about what they're up to at some point, but I won't add any more chapters, so I don't know. 1/1 chapters is true, and I do feel like I should add to this, but. But. Hmm. 
> 
> Maybe drabbles? Yeah. Drabbles. I'll add this to a series, which if you want more subscribe to, and then I'll post random drabbles of not-fic/fic that fit this 'verse. K? Cool.


End file.
